<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Good Morning With Your Hot Roommate by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131770">A Very Good Morning With Your Hot Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Confession, Cumming All Over You, Eating You Out, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Holding You Down, I Know You Fantasize About Me, Kisses, Missionary, No Condom, Orgasm, Pussy Rubbing, Roommates, Seduction, Waking You Up, Wet Sounds, close your eyes - Freeform, good girl, gwa, moans, passionate kissing, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hot roommate wakes you up with gentle kisses all over your body. You're not sure how to react but he assures you that it's fine. He also suggests that you two should stop playing those little games and finally admit that you both wanted eachother for a very long time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male/female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Good Morning With Your Hot Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>SFX is optional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Gentle kisses here and there between next lines]</p><p>[Whispering at first, the listener is asleep]</p><p>Gosh.. this sexy body..</p><p>I just wanna worship it.. all over..</p><p>Mmm.. those gorgeous tits..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck..</p><p>I want her so bad..</p><p>[Just gentle kisses here and there for a little bit more]</p><p>[Interrupted, no longer whispering and no kisses] </p><p>Oh, good morning roomie..</p><p>[Chuckle] Don't mind me, I just.. saw you lying here completely uncovered and..</p><p>I just couldn't help myself..</p><p>[Kiss] Mmm you're so fucking hot..</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Huh?</p><p>What am I doing, and what does it look like I'm doing?</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>What, you don't like it?</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>I think you do..</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>I think that.. you want more infact..</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>Don't you..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>[Chuckle] Come on.. when will we end this little game..</p><p>You and I both wanted eachother since the beginning..</p><p>Since the very beginning..</p><p>The moment I saw you.. I just *knew* I wanted you..</p><p>And one time I walked in on you sleeping and you were having a wet dream.. moaning my name..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Oh yeah, you were..</p><p>I mean sure.. of course it could've been someone else that just happens to have my name but..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Tell me, what's the point..</p><p>Don't you want the real thing?</p><p>Instead of playing with yourself every night in the other room and fantasizing about it?</p><p>Oh yea, I hear you..</p><p>Don't you know these walls are thin?</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Mmm no, don't be embarassed..</p><p>You have no reason to be..</p><p>You sounded so fucking hot..</p><p>Got me rock hard every single time..</p><p>Oh yea.. and guess what..</p><p>I stroked myself to it too..</p><p>[Moan] Yea..</p><p>I even thought about coming to your room and tell you everything but..</p><p>I guess I was stupid too..</p><p>Mmm but now..</p><p>Now I think we should just.. you know, stop the games and..</p><p>Have a little fun.. what do you think?</p><p>[Give gentle kisses here and there for a little bit]</p><p>Yea?</p><p>Mmm finally..</p><p>Come here..</p><p>[Kissing passionately]</p><p>Mmm you have no idea how hard I already am for you..</p><p>[Continue kissing for a few more seconds]</p><p>[Moan] I love touching that ass..</p><p>[Spank]</p><p>Mmm.. it's so perfect..</p><p>So sexy..</p><p>[Continue kissing for a few more seconds]</p><p>And those gorgeous tits..</p><p>Lemme get you out of this shirt completely.. I'm dying to put my mouth on them..</p><p>[Taking off her short]</p><p>Mmm.. that's it baby.. give them to me..</p><p>[Sucking on tits for a little bit, going back and forth between right and left one]</p><p>[Moan] Oh yeah baby that's it, touch my cock, don't be shy..</p><p>Mmm feel how hard I am through my pants..</p><p>[Continue sucking on tits and give kisses all over for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] Hold on, lemme pull it out for you..</p><p>[Taking out cock]</p><p>Here, touch it baby..</p><p>mmm yeah, stroke it..</p><p>I'm just gonna slide my hand in your panties and check..</p><p>[Moan] Oh fuck.. you *are* wet..</p><p>And your nipples are so hard now too..</p><p>Mmm.. that's it baby, keep stroking my cock and I'll play with your wet pussy for you..</p><p>[Wet sounds &amp; sexy moans here and there for a little bit &amp; occassional kisses]</p><p>C'mere, kiss me again.. I need more of those lips..</p><p>[Kissing passionately, sexy moans here and there, wet sounds for a little bit]</p><p>Mmm you think you're ready for me to enter you?</p><p>How about I taste you first huh?</p><p>Just a taste..</p><p>Lie down on your back for me baby..</p><p>[All sounds stop]</p><p>I'll help you with those panties..</p><p>[Takign off her panties]</p><p>[Smell them for a second]</p><p>Ah.. you smell so good too..</p><p>Mmm spread your legs for me baby..</p><p>Yeah spread those sexy legs..</p><p>Oh fuck.. your pussy is just as pretty as I imagined it..</p><p>Mmm.. so nice..</p><p>[Give few kisses around the pussy, not eating out yet]</p><p>Are you ready for this tongue?</p><p>Yeah? You want it?</p><p>Mmm.. here we go then..</p><p>[Licking sounds, eating her out passionately from now on, with sexy moans here and there]</p><p>Fuck, you taste amazing baby..</p><p>Yea, I'm *loving* it..</p><p>Such a tasty little pussy..</p><p>[Just continue licking sounds, eating her out passionately from now on, with sexy moans here and there]</p><p>Mmm I can't wait to fuck you..</p><p>I'm gonna give it to you just like you always wanted..</p><p>[Just continue licking sounds, eating her out passionately from now on, with sexy moans here and there]</p><p>[Done eating her out, finish with kissing her all over]</p><p>Okay, Lemme take my shirt off..</p><p>[Taking shirt off]</p><p>And now..</p><p>[Spit]</p><p>Mmm just making sure my cock is all niiice and wet for you..</p><p>[Spit]</p><p>[Stroking sounds from now on]</p><p>Mmm.. no, I'm not gonna wear a condom..</p><p>That would just ruin our first experience..</p><p>[Chuckle] Don't worry, I'll pull out before I finish..</p><p>Ya, I promise..</p><p>[Just strokign sounds for a couple more seconds &amp; sexy moans]</p><p>Mmm.. alright, lemme get on top of you..</p><p>And now..</p><p>[Moan as you enter]</p><p>Oh yea.. there we go..</p><p>Finally..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>How's that huh?</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Bet it's better than you thought, isn't it..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Before I start fucking you..</p><p>Can you do something for me?</p><p>Close your eyes for me and just enjoy..</p><p>Because it's going to feel really good..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>[Start fucking, faster breathing/sexy moaning &amp; optional wet thrusting sounds from now on]</p><p>Oh yea baby.. that's it..</p><p>Right there.. take it right there..</p><p>Moan for me..</p><p>You can be louder too, don't be shy..</p><p>It turns me on even more..</p><p>[Just continue fucking, faster breathing/sexy moaning &amp; optional wet thrusting sounds for a little bit, without talking]</p><p>That's right baby.. take that cock..</p><p>Take it deep in that tight little cunt..</p><p>Lemme stretch it out..</p><p>Lemme explore it..</p><p>Push my cock it all the directions I want..</p><p>Touch on all those spots..</p><p>[Just continue fucking, &amp; all the sounds for a little bit]</p><p>Mmm give me your hands baby..</p><p>Yea, lemme hold you down..</p><p>I want to fuck you harder..</p><p>Cause you just feel so fucking good..</p><p>[Harder fucking from now on, faster breathing/more intense sexy moaning &amp; optional faster/louder wet thrusting sounds]</p><p>Yea, take it..</p><p>Take it..</p><p>Lemme pound that tight little pussy..</p><p>It's mine..</p><p>It's my little fuckhole..</p><p>Lemme use it..</p><p>Lemme dig into it..</p><p>That's it..</p><p>That's it..</p><p>[Just continue harder fucking &amp; all the sounds for a little bit]</p><p>Are you getting closer for me?</p><p>That's it baby, get closer for me..</p><p>I'm getting closer for you too..</p><p>Cum on my cock..</p><p>Just let it go..</p><p>Lemme hear you orgasm, come on..</p><p>do it baby..</p><p>I want to feel you cum on my cock..</p><p>I need it..</p><p>Cum for me.. cum for your hot roommate..</p><p>[Slow down fucking for a little bit, and give out sexy moan as she has orgasm]</p><p>There you go..</p><p>Good girl..</p><p>That's a good girl..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck, I'm gonna cum for you now too..</p><p>[Moan] Yea..</p><p>[Moan] It's coming, it's coming!</p><p>Lemme pull out and!</p><p>[Stop all sounds]</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>Oh yea.. *fuck* yeah..</p><p>Look at that.. look at that..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>So good..</p><p>[Moan] I couldn't hold it any longer after you came for me..</p><p>Your pussy was squeezing me too good..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck..</p><p>[Cooling off for a little bit, just getting breathing pace back to normal etc]</p><p>Now that was a *really* good morning, wasn't it..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>You were amazing baby..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>